Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Playable Characters *Goku (Early) *Kid Gohan *Piccolo (Early) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Krillin *Yamcha *Trunks (Sword) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo (End) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *Vegeta (second form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan), Super Gogeta) *Vegeta (second form) (Majin) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Hercule *Vegeta (second form) (Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Pan *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Yajirobe *Nail *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier *King Cold *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Cell *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #18 *Android #17 *Android #16 *Majin Buu *Majin Buu (Pure Evil) *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Babidi *Spopovich *Demon King Dabura *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super) *Dr. Wheelo *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Slug (Base, Giant Form) *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Janemba (Base, Super) *Pikkon *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2, Great Ape) *Super 17 *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Devilman *General Blue *General Tao *Cyborg Tao *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Chi-Chi *Grandpa Gohan *Nam *Android #8 *Arale Dragon History Saiyan Saga *Common Enemy *Goku's Quiet Rage *Ultimate Decisive Battle Frieza Saga *Super Saiyan?! *Frieza's Ultimate Transformation! *Defeat Frieza! *Legendary Super Saiyan Android Saga *Enraged Android *Vegeta's Curiosity *Perfect Body *Cell Games Begin *Gohan Explodes! *Final Battle *Future Peace Majin Buu Saga *Destined Battle: Goku vs. Vegeta *Farewell to the Proud Warrior *Final Fusion *Battle for the Universe *Conclusion Special Saga *Alone for the Final Battle *Strongest in the World *Final Battle for Earth *Super Saiyan Goku *Destroy the Makyo Star *Strongest vs. Strongest *Clash of the Ultimate Warriors *Ultimate Battle! Three Super Saiyans *Legendary Super Saiyan *Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle *Galactic Crisis *I Will Protect the Earth! *Dangerous Duo! The Ultimate Warrior Doesn't Sleep *Innocent Monster *Fusion Reborn! Goku and Vegeta *Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Doesn't, Who Will? Dragon Ball GT Saga *Immortal Monster *Ultimate Android *Solar Warrior... 6000 Degrees of Power! *Ultimate Super Gogeta *A Miracle Saves the Day! Dragon Ball Saga *Ceiling vs. Ground *Battle in Korin Tower *Goku Strikes Back *Penguin Village What If Saga *Dream Match: Goku vs. Arale *Affectionate Android *Galaxy Battle *Unexpected Help Mission 100 Mission 100 Survival *Bardock War *Dragon Classic *All-Star Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2007 Games